


Feeling safe

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a BAMF, Feels, Fluff, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Self Loathing, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPG-basierender Oneshot zum Thema Tony Stark x Clint Barton. MCU Setting, jedoch Abweichung vom canon bzw. Unterfütterung mit Comic Canon. Gefühle, ein wenig Drama und ganz viel Liebe wie 2 meiner Lieblinge zusammen gefunden haben ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling safe

Wenn Tony ehrlich war, wusste er selber nicht genau, wann er begonnen hatte, sich zu Clint hingezogen zu fühlen. Damals in New York hatte er tiefen Respekt für den Schützen empfunden. Nicht nur hatte er beinahe den Helicarrier mit einem einzigen Pfeil abstürzen lassen, auch seine Reflexe im Kampf gegen die Chitauri waren erstaunlich gewesen, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass er bis wenige Stunden davor noch unter Lokis Einfluss stand. Seitdem Scarlet Witch sich an seinem Verstand zu schaffen gemacht hatte, bildete er sich zumindest ein, den Anderen halbwegs nachvollziehen zu können… und Clints Oberarme waren auch wirklich nicht zu verachten, genau wie sein Hintern in seinem Kampfsuit. Tony hatte sich öfter gewundert, ob das in allen Shieldoutfits integriert war, denn es war ihm auch schon bei Romanoff und Rogers aufgefallen. Wie dem auch sei, als schließlich nach dem Kampf mit den Chitauri die Panikattacken und Alpträume einsetzten, spürte er bereits das Pepper und er sich voneinander zu entfernen begannen, doch egal wie sehr er sich versuchte einzureden, dass das normal war und man auch ihre Seite verstehen musste, fühlte er sich insgeheim betrogen. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Mandarin brach ihre Beziehung schließlich vollends auseinander, nachdem er ernsthaft geglaubt hatte, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte. 

Also machte er das, was er immer tat: er zog sich in seine Werkstatt zurück und arbeitete. Tagelang, ohne Schlaf und mit nur seltenen Pausen um etwas zu essen, aber auch nur wenn Jarvis ihn immer und immer wieder ermahnte, dass Kaffee allein keine Grundlage war um überleben zu können. Der Mechaniker tat ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn es ihm persönlich egal war. Alles war ihm egal. Thor in London. Rogers, der seine neuen Helicarrier aus der Luft holte. Er fühlte sich leer und kalt, wollte nichts weiter als seine Ruhe. Nicht, dass sie überhaupt versuchten ihn zu kontaktieren. Nach einigen erfolglosen Anrufen in den ersten Wochen gab schließlich auch Pepper auf und es wurde endlich still um ihn. Tony war knietief in seinem neuen Projekt vertieft gewesen - eine eigenständige Truppe von Iron Man Anzügen, leicht schnell, zur Unterstützung und Evakuierung - als das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes über seinem Kopf runtergetreten wurde und etwas auf seiner Werkbank landete. Das etwas stellte sich kurzerhand als Clint Barton heraus, der ihn alles Andere als amüsiert anblickte.  
“Meine Güte Clint kannst du nicht wie jeder normale Mensch die Tür benutzen?! Ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt!”.  
Der Brünette kletterte unbeeindruckt von seiner Werkbank, bevor er antwortete: “Die Türen sind abgeschlossen und das weißt du sehr wohl! Jarvis hat mich kontaktiert, weil du dich mit Kaffee, Alkohol und Schlafentzug selbst umbringst und ich bin hier um deinen Hintern raus zu schleifen falls nötig!”.  
Wundervoll selbst seine eigene AI verbrüderte sich gegen ihn. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich geweigert den Raum zu verlassen und zumindest versucht weiterzuarbeiten, doch wer hatte gedacht, dass Barton so aufdringlich sein konnte?! Alle seine Abläufe wurden manipuliert, sein Kaffee versalzen und egal wie oft er ihn rauswarf, irgendwie fand der Brünette immer einen Weg zurück. Und so ergab er sich schließlich, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Um solche Vorfälle in nächster Zukunft zu unterbinden, bezog Hawkeye erneut seine eigene Etage innerhalb des Towers und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Zuerst fühlte er sich wie im Gefängnis, ständig überwacht von seinem Teamkollegen, doch Clint ertrug seine Launen ohne ihn zu bevormunden oder ihm seine eigene Meinung aufzudrängen, brachte sich mit erstaunlich guten Ideen in seine Projekte ein und organisierte immer wieder kleine Ablenkungen für ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten aß und schlief er in regelmäßigen Abständen (und eins musste man dem Schützen lassen, er konnte wirklich gut kochen!) und auch sein Alkoholkonsum ging merklich zurück. Er ging wieder aus, traf sich mit Rhodey oder den anderen Avengers, wenn sie in der Nähe waren. Und bevor er es wirklich realisierte, hatte er sich so an die Anwesenheit des Anderen gewöhnt, dass er sie vermisste, wenn er nicht da war.

Früher oder später jedoch wurde selbst ihm bewusst, dass da doch mehr zwischen ihnen war als nur Freundschaft, zumindest von seiner Seite. Clint ließ sich nur schwer in die Karten blicken, hatte er doch keinen Grund seine Gefühle zu erwidern - immerhin warteten zu Hause seine Frau und Kinder auf ihn. Ein schlechtes Gewissen drängte sich ihm mehr und mehr auf den ehemaligen Assassinen so sehr für sich zu vereinnahmen, doch sein typischer Egoismus scheute sich davor den Anderen ziehen zu lassen. Als er das Thema schließlich bei einem Filmeabend anschnitt (zumindest ihn solange von seiner Familie zu trennen, mehr Mut hatte er nicht zusammenkratzen können), erntete er nur ein freches Lächeln.  
“Ach stimmt… das wisst ihr ja noch gar nicht!”. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, was er zu hören bekam: alles war nur eine Lüge gewesen, eine Scharade um Laura und ihre Kinder zu schützen, deren Mann als Shield Agent auf einer Mission zu Tode gekommen war und nun es nun nahe lag, dass eben diese Männer auch hinter dessen Familie her waren. Shield hatte ihn als die passende Option gesehen, da er ungebunden war und zudem im Stande sich gut zu wehren - davon abgesehen, dass er nach Loki eine Pause hatte gebrauchen können. Vermutlich hätte er nicht so erleichtert sein dürfen, wie er es war, immerhin gab es immer noch keinen Grund, dass man seine Gefühle erwiderte. Doch bei dem entspannten sanften Lächeln, welches der Schütze mit ihm teilte, ehe er sich wieder dem Film zuwandte, konnte er nicht anders als sich seine Hoffnungen noch ein wenig zu bewahren.

Die nächsten Wochen verstrichen ohne große Ereignisse, man konnte fast sagen, dass der Alltag Einzug hielt. Gerade als er dabei war, sich an die Ruhe zu gewöhnen, beschloss das Schicksal ihm mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Dieses Mal war es vielleicht keine Alienarmee - aber eine Gruppe Riesensalamander, die in der Stadt Godzilla spielte, war Störfaktor genug um die Avengers zusammen zu rufen. Unterstützt von den Neuen konnten sie die Echsen relativ zügig in ihre Schranken weisen, auch wenn diese hart im Nehmen waren. Steve war dabei gewesen den Rückzug zu verkünden als das letzte Exemplar ungünstig zu Boden ging und der massive Körper das Haus unter sich begrub, welches Hawkeye als seinen Aussichtsplatz auserkoren hatte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang diesem der Absprung und bevor er einen geeigneten Punkt für seinen Greiferpfeil ausmachen konnte, hatte Tony bereits seinen Anzug auf Touren gebracht und fing ihn sicher auf. Ein niedriges nahegelegenes Dach stellte eine gute Möglichkeit zum Landen dar, was er für sich nutzte. Vorsichtig setzte er den anderen Avenger auf die Füße, ohne aber seine Hände vollends von dessen Körper zurück zuziehen und klappt seine Gesichtsplatte hoch. “Alles ok? Bist du-”.  
Weiter kam er nicht als man ihn ohne Vorwarnung am Nacken näher zog und mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Erst nachdem er die Überraschung überwunden hatte, war er überhaupt in der Lage den Kuss zu erwidern, drückte sein Gegenüber näher an sich und strich sanft dessen Rücken hinauf. Sie lösten sich langsam voneinander, scheinbar noch immer verwundert, was da gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war bis sich auf Clints Gesicht ein freches Lächeln stahl. “Das wurde ja auch Zeit! Ich dachte schon ich könnte nicht noch offensichtlicher sein.”. Für einen weiteren Augenblick war der Stark völlig sprachlos, ehe auch er begann schief zu lächeln und den Schützen erneut zu sich zog. “Nun manchmal dauert es eben auch bei mir ein bisschen…”.

Nach der Aussprache auf dem Dach waren sie überein gekommen, es langsam angehen zu lassen - in jeder Hinsicht um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Zwar war vieles auch beim Alten geblieben, doch diese neue intensive Bindung ängstigte Tony ebenso sehr, wie sie ihn glücklich machte. Clint war neben ihm der andere normale Mensch in den Avengers - nicht, dass ihn das irgendwie weniger wichtig machte, doch es machte ihn verletzlich. Es machte sie beide verwundbar. Man hatte noch nie gezögert die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, zu verletzen um ihn zu verletzen, warum sollte das jetzt anders werden? Natürlich war ihm bewusst (nachdem es der Bogenschütze ihm mehrfach eindringlich eingebläut hatte), dass sein Partner nicht irgendwer war. Clint Barton war einer von Shields besten Agents, ein Meisterspion, Ex-Assassine und der Einzige, der sich je an Black Widow anschleichen konnte. Trotz alledem blieb die Angst in seinem Herzen, denn viel mehr als einen Angriff von außen fürchtete er, dass das was sie hatten an ihm selbst zerbrechen würde. Immerhin hatte er es schon geschafft mehr als genug Beziehungen zerbrechen zu lassen, Peppers Schlussstrich war der deutliche Beweis dafür. Tony war nie ein besonders umgänglicher Mensch gewesen, er hatte Macken, war egoistisch, er… es graute ihm davor, dass egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte und verbog um besser zu sein, letztendlich auch Clint einsehen würde, dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall war und ihn ebenso wieder verließ.

Als sich nach den anfänglichen harmonischen Tagen die ersten Auseinandersetzungen anbahnten, fühlte er wieder dieses kalte Prickeln seinen Körper hinabwandern. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, dass es passieren würde. Und sowas nannten die Leute Genie! Hätte er es doch nur gleich berücksichtigt… Umso mehr überraschte es den Milliardär als es schließlich der Bogenschütze war, der sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigte: es tat ihm Leid, dass er ihn zu sehr bedrängt hatte und es wäre nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Schnell zog er den Anderen an sich, umarmte ihn nur stumm und legte die Stirn auf seine Schulter. Nicht Clint war es, der dysfunktional war, der sich schuldig fühlen sollte an dieser Misere, sondern er. Als sich  
starke Arme auch um ihn legten und deren Wärme durch sein Shirt und die Kälte darunter brach, die ihn so lange im Griff gehabt hatte, begann er zumindest zaghaft selbst daran zu glauben, dass es vielleicht doch funktionieren konnte. Diesmal würde er nicht aufgeben.

Zwischen ihnen etablierte sich bald eine eingespielte Harmonie, die zwar hin und wieder von Auseinandersetzungen unterbrochen wurde, doch sie beide waren nun mal temperamentvolle Dickköpfe. Oftmals legten sie ihren Streit innerhalb weniger Stunden bei und kehrten zum Alltag zurück. Sie gingen aus, Clint verbrachte Zeit mit ihm in der Werkstatt und freundete sich dort mit Dum-E und den anderen Robotern an, während er seinen Projekten nachgingen. Clint kümmerte sich um die Mahlzeiten, sie lagen zusammen auf der Couch, retteten nach wie vor gemeinsam die Welt. Der Rest der Avengers reagierte auf die Neuigkeit, dass sie ein Paar waren, ziemlich entspannt. Die Einzige, die ihm den üblichen shovel talk nicht ersparte war Natasha, welche ihm offen drohte, sie würde ihm die Beine brechen, sollte er den Schützen unglücklich machen. Auch von Coulson und Fury, sowie Hill erhielt er verdeckte Drohungen, nett verpackt in anderen Worten, doch das störte ihn wenig, ganz im Gegenteil: es war ein Zeichen, dass Clint ihnen wichtig war und das konnte er nur bestätigen. Er war Tony wichtiger geworden als alles Andere und er würde alles geben um ihn zu beschützen, ihn immer lächeln zu sehen.

Mittlerweile waren sie fast ein Jahr zusammen. Tony hatte geplant ihren Jahrestag besonders zu feiern: ein schönes Restaurant (und wenn er es kaufen musste, damit sie allein waren, dann war es eben so), Kerzenschein, Livemusik, möglicherweise den ein oder anderen Tanz. Als sie ein halbes Jahr als Paar ihr Eigen zählten, hatte er dem Brünetten alle Rechte im Tower eingeräumt, die er auch besaß. Nun überlegte er noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen - immerhin wurden sie beide nicht jünger - doch etwas hielt ihn noch zurück. Unsicherheit? Nein eher nicht. Nervosität? Das kam schon eher hin. Also hatte er es wie gewohnt vor sich hergeschoben, dann wieder vorgenommen und schließlich doch wieder nach hinten verlegt bis jetzt so langsam die Zeit knapp wurde. Nicht wirklich ein Geniestreich…  
In nicht mehr ganz 2 Tagen war es soweit und während er im Boardmeeting seiner Firma saß und zumindest so tat als würde er zuhören (das war zumindest besser als früher als er nicht mal aufgetaucht war!), zermaterte er sich das Hirn ob diese ganze Idee wirklich so gut war. Er wollte Clint bei sich wissen, für immer und darüber hinaus, doch eine Ehe würde auch Konsequenzen mit sich bringen. Sollte es doch dazu kommen, dass das zwischen ihnen einmal zerbrach, würde dieser simple Ring an ihren Fingern es nur noch schwieriger machen zu gehen als ohnehin schon. Gleichzeitig könnte es aber auch seinen Partner absichern, würde der Iron Man Anzug einmal nicht ausreichen ihn zu schützen.  
Ein schiefes Lächeln trat auf seine Züge: Tony Stark dachte darüber nach zu heiraten. Wenn er die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit in Betracht zog, ein abstruser Gedanke und doch plötzlich nicht mehr allzuweit weg…

Besagtes Meeting fand bald ein Ende und er zog sich mit Pepper in sein - ihr? - Büro zurück um einige Dinge zu besprechen, die keinen Aufschub mehr duldeten. Nach ihrer Trennung war der Umgang miteinander schwieriger geworden, steifer und vorsichtiger als könnte der Andere zerbrechen, wenn man ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Situation wieder merklich entspannt, seine Beziehung zu Clint und Peppers zu Happy schienen sie beide auszugleichen, dass schlechte Gewissen den Anderen enttäuscht zu haben beruhigt. So saßen sie über einem scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Stapel von Akten, diskutierten über Möglichkeiten von Investitionen, neuen Absatzmärkten und Produktionen so als wäre nie etwas passiert. Immer noch vertraut wie beste Freunde. Sie brüteten gerade an einer neuen Strategie zur Einführung der neuen Linie des Starkphones (leichter, besser und vor allem günstiger als dieses Ding, dass Apple unter die Leute brachte) als ein Anruf aus dem Vorzimmer ihr Gespräch unterbrach - ein wichtiges Videotelefonat würde in Leitung 1 auf Mr. Stark warten, dass unbedingt anzunehmen sei. Der Brünette bemerkte das leichte Zittern in der Stimme der Assistentin und nickte, auch wenn sie dies nicht sehen konnte, “Gut legen sies auf die Leinwand!”.

Besagte Wand flimmerte kurz ehe sich das Bild aufbaute. Der Hintergrund schien schäbig, verfallen wie eine alte Fabrikhalle und auch der Mann, dessen durchschnittliches Gesicht von der Kamera fixiert wurde, wirkte mehr als zwielichtig. Um das Klischee noch weiter zu bedienen, sprach er in einem starken osteuropäischen Akzent. “Hallo Mr. Stark, meine Organisation und ich kontaktieren Sie, weil wir Ihnen ein Angebot machen wollen.”  
“Nicht interessiert!” konterte der Iron Man bevor diese Sinnlosigkeit noch weiter gehen konnte, “keine Ahnung was ihre albernen Pläne beinhalten, doch ich bin keineswegs daran interessiert mir diese auch nur für einen Moment weiter-”. Das leise Lachen des Anderen unterbrach ihn unhöflicherweise in seiner Erklärung.  
“Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass Sie das sagen würden… deswegen haben wir eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet um Sie umzustimmen!”.  
Die Kamera schwenkte nach rechts, offenbarte so mehr von der Szenerie und in dem schwummrigen Licht der Übertragung konnte er den Umriss einer Person ausmachen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor er durch die mangelnde Bildqualität erkannte, wen sie dort geschnappt hatten, doch den dunkelblonden Haarschopf würde er überall wiedererkennen. Fuck…  
Clint war tatsächlich zu einer Einzelmission aufgebrochen, dass war nicht einmal eine Woche her, doch weder S.H.I.E.L.D. noch der Schütze hatten ihn wie immer eingeweiht um was es ging. Dieser saß zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl, Schultern leicht nach vorn geknickt. Eine Schutzhaltung um Schmerzen erträglich zu machen, hatte man ihm erklärt. Eine weitere Schattengestalt tauchte hinter dem Gefangenen auf und riss mit einem brutalen Griff an den kurzen Haare seinen Kopf zurück. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen, grün und blau um Augen und Kiefer, an Lippen und Nase klebte getrocknetes Blut. Man hatte ihm die Hände vor den Körper gebunden, scheinbar platzierte man ihn nur für die Übertragung dorthin. Ein tiefes Verlangen diese Mistkerle restlos auszulöschen überkam Tony, doch er versuchte zumindest nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sein Innerstes tobte. Die Kamera schwenkte wieder vom Anblick seines Partners weg, so dass der andere Avenger nicht mehr zu sehen war, zurück zu dem Ekel, dass sich sichtlich an seinem bitteren Ausdruck zu erfreuen schien. “Nun Mr. Stark, ich hoffe für Ihren Freund, dass das Ihre Meinung ändert, sonst könnte das äußerst ungemütlich für ihn werden.”.

Tony fühlte sich als hätte man ihn mit einem Eimer mit Eiswasser überschüttet. Kalte Wut brodelte in ihm, gepaart mit der Verzweiflung, dass er wieder einmal versagt hatte. Er hatte nicht Das beschützen können, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Doch er musste sich beruhigen – Clint und er hatten in einem ruhigen Moment dieses Szenario immer und immer wieder durchgesprochen. Man hatte ihm deutlich eingeschärft, wie er in dieser Situation reagieren sollte. Scheinbar unbeeindruckt blickte er in die Kamera. „Sorry aber wir verhandeln nicht mit Terroristen!“.  
Das falsche höfliche Lächeln des Entführers wich von seinem Gesicht, sichtlich verärgert über die Starrköpfigkeit des Brünetten, seine Stimme jetzt mehr ein Zischen als alles Andere.  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, wir wären so dumm-“  
„Einem Spion die Hände vor dem Körper zusammen zu binden? Oh ja das seid ihr!“  
Scheinbar hatte niemand von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass Clint sich befreien könnte, denn der Bösewicht konnte dem schnellen präzisen Schlag, welcher vom Offscreen ausgeführt wurde, nicht mehr ausweichen und ging zu Boden. Für einen Moment blieb es ruhig bis die Kamera anfing zu ruckeln und Clints geschundenes, lächelndes Gesicht auf der Leinwand auftauchte als er die Kamera auf sich einstellte.  
„Hey Schatz... wie ist das Leben in New York?“ die nonchalante Frage entrang dem Stark nicht mehr als eine gehobene Augenbraue und mit seinem müden Seufzen, rieb sich der Schütze über den Nacken, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er verlegen war, „tut mir leid ok? Das war alles ein wenig anders geplant...“. Er warf nochmal einen Blick über seine Schulter als wolle er sichergehen, dass ihn auch niemand unerwartet attackierte, doch nichts schien sich zu regen. „Ich muss hier noch ein wenig aufräumen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... aber die Leute vom Back-up müssten bald hier sein und dann bin ich pünktlich übermorgen Abend wieder da. Versprochen!“.

Übermorgen, ihr Jahrestag. Selbst in Gefangenschaft, unter Folter und Schmerzen hatte sein Partner ihn nicht vergessen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht.

„Ah tust du mir einen Gefallen und drehst mit Lucky ein paar Runden solange ich weg bin? Kate ist darin zwar auch verlässlich, aber ich möchte, dass er euch aneinander gewöhnt,“ mittlerweile verfiel Clint in eine Eigenart einfach weiter zu erzählen, wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte (das Team behauptete er hätte sich diese Unart von Tony abgeschaut, was dieser vehement abstritt), „gut ich glaube meine Leute sind da. Wir sehen uns übermorgen – ich liebe dich!“.  
Mit einem letzten Zwinkern in die Kamera wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und der Brünette sank zurück in den Sessel, von dem er unbewusst aufgestanden war, und rieb sich über die Schläfen. Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. Sein Hund... da verschleppte man Hawkeye irgendwo in der Pampa, schlug ihn zusammen und irgendwie schaffte er es sich zu befreien... und das Erste, woran dieser Kerl dachte, war sein Hund und ihr Jahrestag. Das mittlerweile gewohnte Gefühl von Sicherheit breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, verdeutlichte ihm mal wieder, wie sehr er diesen Sturkopf brauchte. Das Clint Barton sein zu Hause war und immer bleiben würde.

Tony seufzte leise bevor er sich wieder an Pepper wandte, die zwar gefasst aber doch leicht irritiert wirkte, darauf wartend was er nun vorhatte. „Nun du hast den Mann gehört... ich muss einen Hund vom Sitter abholen...“.  
Er erhob sich erneut und glättete seinen Anzug mit einer geübten Bewegung seiner Hand, bevor ihm etwas einfiel.

„Du Pepper? Hast du Ahnung von Ringgrößen? Ich könnte da ziemlich dringend Hilfe gebrauchen!“.

\- Ende -


End file.
